Los bebés pueden enseñar muchas lecciones
by Ralkm Diggory
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN DEL FIC DE PREETY-LADY-SERENITY. Harry se convierte en un bebé después de un incidente en la clase de Pociones y a Snape le asignan ser su guardián. Pero podrá Snape cuidar a un bebé? Y especialmente un bebé como Harry? REVIEWSITOS PLEASE
1. I Un incidente con pociones

**LOS BEBÉS PUEDEN ENSEÑAR MUCHAS LECCIONES  
(_Babies can teach a lot of lessons_**, original de **preetyladyserenity)**

**...o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o...**

* * *

I.- _Un incidente con pociones y una decisión por tomar_.

Era una linda mañana en Hogwarts. El cielo estaba radiante, a pesar del hecho de que el otoño ya había llegado, el Gran Comedor se sentía cálido y todo el mundo estaba preparándose para la primera clase del año escolar. Para Harry Potter habría sido una linda mañana si la primera lección del año no fuese Pociones. Él no podía terminar de entender por qué demonios tenían que tener sus clases de Pociones tan temprano en la mañana. Miró a Ron, que estaba devorando su desayuno frente a él. El tampoco estaba entusiasmado con la primera clase de Pociones del año. Bueno, la mayoría de los Gryffindor no lo estaban. Para asombro de Harry, sólo unos pocos habían decidido retirarse de Pociones. Según Ron, el EXTASIS de Pociones era considerado una calificación muy importante en el mundo mágico. En consecuencia, la mayoría decidió continuar tomando esa clase. Harry miró en dirección a Neville, que se veía más que feliz con su elección de materias. Él les había dicho en el Expreso de Hogwarts que había elegido dejar de ir a las clases de Pociones y concentrarse en sus exámenes de Herbología; aparentemente, la profesora Sprout se había ofrecido a prepararlo para un EXTASIS especial sobre cómo criar diferentes clases de plantas mágicas. Neville había aceptado muy contento, y ahora estaba sentado con su _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ frente a él, anticipándose a la primera clase de Herbología de todo el año.

¿Por qué tenemos que meternos en esa mazmorra otra vez? - gruñó Ron - ¿La primera clase y con ese cretino? Esto, definitivamente, no es una buena señal.  
- ¡Ron! - le reclamó Hermione algo molesta - Sé que no te agrada Snape¿pero no te importa llamarlo cretino? Tú eres un Prefecto. ¿Qué...  
- Sí, sí, Hermione, ya lo sé. ¿Qué ejemplo doy cuando estoy llamado a nuestro profesor un cretino todo el tiempo? - dijo Ron, como si hubiese escuchado esa pregunta mil veces.

Harry sonrió. Ron había entornado los ojos en desesperación mientras Hermione estaba otra vez dándole el buen y viejo discurso de "tú-eres-un-prefecto-y-llamar-a-tu-profesor-un-cretino-no-debe-hacerse-rodeado-de-pequeños-de-once-años". El chico de la cicatriz estaba feliz porque sus dos mejores amigos estaban con él en esa clase de Pociones. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, no podía entender cómo se las había arreglado para obtener una "E" en su TIMO de Pociones.

**-0-0-0-**

Él había estado sentado en su pequeña y apretada habitación cuando una lechuza hembra gris tocó el vidrio de la ventana con su pico. En otra situación, habría escuchado las quejas de tío Vernon sobre las "nauseabundas lechuzas", pero ese día, cuando abrió la ventana para que la lechuza entrara, vio a tío Vernon mirándolo con furia, con su rostro tan rojo como si fuese a explotar, murmurando algo bajo su aliento. Después de ver a su sobrino regresar de esa escuela suya con una escolta de magos adultos, Vernon Dursley supo que estaba en serios problemas. Así que Harry, después de ese funesto encuentro, fue autorizado a comunicarse con sus amigos libremente sin ser cuestionado sobre a quién le había enviado una postal o por qué.

El adolescente abrió el sobre cerrado con el emblema de Hogwarts y comenzó a leer. Cuando terminó, parpadeó un par de veces y se pellizcó sólo para asegurarse que no estaba soñando. Luego, sonriendo, releyó la carta.

_"Estimado Sr. Potter,_

_Me complace informarle que sus resultados de los TIMOS han llegado. Quisiera felicitarlo por sus notas aprobatorias y cumplo con informarle que el Expreso de Hogwarts saldrá de King's Cross el 1 de septiembre. La lista de los libros requeridos para este curso así como sus resultados de los TIMOS se adjuntan en el sobre._

_Muy cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directora adjunta"_

Harry miró sus diplomas de los TIMOS. Cada materia era de un color diferente y tenía notas escritas a mano que explicaban por qué el estudiante había recibido la calificación asignada. Sabía que había aprobado¿pero se atrevería a mirar? Harry sintió sus manos temblando ligeramente, por lo que puso los papeles al revés y puso su dedo sobre uno.

El primero tenía una imagen mágica de una chica transformando una roca en un canario. El pergamino era amarillento y con brillantes letras rojas, y estaba marcado con una "E". La nota escrita a mano establecía que él había descrito y definido perfectamente la mayoría de las preguntas, aunque su definición del hechizo permutador pudo haber sido mejor.

El segundo pergamino presentaba a dos magos en duelo entre sí. Una "E" dorada estaba brillando iluminada y parecía cambiar de color cuando se movía el pergamino. La nota decía que había recibido un ciento diez por ciento de la calificación en su examen por su encantamiento Patronus.

Su resultado de Encantamientos tenía a un mago haciendo levitar un reloj de arena. Una "S" había sido escrita con tinta azul. La nota mencionaba que había perdido puntos por el hecho de que había usado un encantamiento de crecimiento en su rata en vez del encantamiento de cambio de color que se suponía debía realizar.

En Herbología tuvo otra "E" y en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas una "S". Sus resultados de Adivinación estuvieron marcados con una "A", algo que Harry estaba esperando. El examen completo había resultado un gran fiasco y él estaba preguntándose cómo era que había recibido una "A", en primer lugar. En Historia de la Magia lo calificaron con una "I" y la nota escrita a mano indicaba que podría volver a tomar el examen al año siguiente.

Finalmente sólo quedaba un pergamino. Harry se preguntó si en verdad debería revisarlo. Ese examen iba a probar si él era capaz de convertirse en un auror. Volteó el papel lentamente y estudió la imagen. Una bruja estaba revolviendo un caldero y ahí estaba marcada una "E". Estuvo a punto de gritar de alegría. Oh, sólo podía imaginarse la decepción de Snape cuando recibió todos los resultados. Miró la nota escrita a mano. Sus definiciones de roca lunar y mandrágora estaban bien y su poción tuvo los resultados esperados. Aunque había algo más escrito con una caligrafía diferente, una caligrafía que Harry conocía muy bien. En letras pequeñas y casi ilegibles estaba escrito:

"_Esperaré mejores cosas de ti este año, Potter"_

Ahora¿por qué Snape le había escrito a él?

**-0-0-0-**

¡HARRY! - una voz entró a sus oídos, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Harry miró alrededor y vio a Ron observándolo - Compañero, ya es hora de Pociones. No queremos llegar tarde. - Harry se levantó y siguió a su mejor amigo a las mazmorras. Se sentó con Ron y Hermione mientras los otros Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs entraban a la clase. Malfoy lo miró fijamente cuando lo vio entrando al salón. Harry sonrió. Podía apostar que Malfoy no esperaba que él pasara su TIMO con un "Extraordinario".

Buenos días, clase - dijo el profesor Snape cuando entró al salón -. Como ustedes saben, no voy a preguntarles cómo les fue durante sus vacaciones. Difícilmente me importa. Quienquiera que esté en esta clase, se ha mostrado capaz de obtener una "E" en su examen del TIMO - miró un momento en dirección a Harry antes de continuar -, aunque no puedo entender cómo. Este es su programa para la primera parte de la preparación para los EXTASIS - culminó Snape, y movió su varita haciendo que los pergaminos aparecieran frente a cada estudiante. Luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a escribir los ingredientes de una poción. Una larga lista de pociones apareció frente a cada uno de ellos. Malfoy levantó la mano.

¿Qué pasa, señor Malfoy? - preguntó Snape, sin quitar su mirada del pizarrón.  
- ¿Cuáles son las pociones combinatorias, profesor?  
- Son nuevo material en el examen del EXTASIS y vamos a comenzar el semestre con ellas. Son las únicas pociones que requieren dos personas para su elaboración y vamos a pasar todo el semestre con ellas. Ya que las parejas van a ser elegidas al azar, pueden terminar trabajando con cualquiera de cualquier casa. De todos modos, pasarán muchas clases preparando las mismas pociones con distintos compañeros.

Harry miró nervioso a Hermione y Ron. Eso significaba que podía terminar emparejado con cualquiera. Se imaginó a sí mismo tratando de hacer una poción con Malfoy. No, no quería imaginarse una cosa así.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde ese día. Harry había trabajado con Padma, Hermione, un chico de Ravenclaw llamado Steven y otros que no podía recordar del todo. Ese día, como todos los días, Snape entró al salón llevando consigo un cáliz que contenía pequeños pedazos doblados de pergamino. Caminando alrededor del salón, les dio a cada uno un pedazo de papel que contenía un número, y cuando todos tuvieron el suyo, agitó su varita y los números aparecieron sobre el pergamino.

7 con 21 - llamó primero. Seamus se levantó mostrando su número siete y una chica de Ravenclaw llamada Susan lo siguió mostrando también su número. Esto continuó por un tiempo y Harry se ponía más y más ansioso mientras las parejas quedaban arregladas. De repente, escuchó su número.  
- 18 con 3 - gritó Snape. Harry se puso de pie enseñando su pedazo de papel cuando vio quién sería su compañero. Los dos se observaron fijamente, mirándose directo a los ojos. Esto se habría vuelto un gran concurso de quién pestañeaba primero si Snape no los hubiese detenido -. Señor Malfoy, señor Potter, siéntense.

Parecía que aquella iba a ser una clase muy larga. Malfoy estaba tratando de ignorar a Harry y concentrarse mientras cortaba las alas de murciélago en pequeñas piezas iguales. Harry estaba revolviendo la poción aburrido de muerte y trataba de no mirar a Malfoy. En un momento, se escuchó la voz de Malfoy.

Potter, estás mezclando esta poción muy rápido - Harry no levantó la mirada y trató de apaciguar el sentimiento de ira. Malfoy estaba dándole órdenes. Comenzó a mezclar lentamente cuando Malfoy agarró su mano y susurró: - Eres muy lento ahora.  
- ¿Entonces por qué no lo haces tú mismo? - Harry le replicó bruscamente al Slytherin, que le devolvió una mirada furiosa.  
- Tal vez lo haga - Malfoy respondió en el mismo tono mientras dejaba que Harry tomara su lugar, aunque de todas maneras, no iba a quedarse quieto por mucho rato. Cuando Harry había comenzado a picar las raíces de mandrágora, Draco lo miraba molestamente, y estaba midiendo la bilis de armadillo cuando Malfoy se metió: -. Demasiado.  
- ¿Me dejarías en paz, Malfoy? No te pedí tu opinión - murmuró al mismo tiempo que tomaba un recipiente con polvo blanco.  
- Tienes que ser preciso en Pociones. ¿Conoces las consecuencias de no hacer una poción correctamente¿Tengo que recordarte los desastres de tu amigo Longbottom?  
- No te atrevas a insultar a Neville frente a mí, Malfoy - susurró Harry sosteniendo el recipiente en su mano.  
- ¿Ahh sí¿Qué vas a hacer?

Harry no pudo controlarse más. Le lanzó el recipiente a Malfoy, quien lo esquivó a tiempo. El recipiente y todo lo que contenía aterrizó dentro del caldero. El líquido cambió de azul claro a verde lima antes de explotar, llenando el aula de humo púrpura.

¡Todo el mundo al suelo y tápense la nariz! - gritó el profesor Snape mientras cubría su nariz con un pañuelo y se refugiaba tras su escritorio de caoba. Se escucharon algunos balbuceos y tocidos y luego vino el silencio. Snape rebuscó entre su túnica, sacó su varita y la agitó de manera circular. Inmediatamente, el humo púrpura se disolvió y el salón se llenó con aire puro y limpio. Los estudiantes reaparecieron de detrás de sus calderos, todavía sosteniendo los pañuelos que cubrían sus rostros. Parecía que estaban utilizando sus pañuelos para suprimir las ganas de reír histéricamente, ya que su siempre digno profesor estaba arrodillado en el piso y los miraba a todos desde atrás de su escritorio. Entonces, con una mirada que parecía decir "cuéntenle-de-esto-a-alguien-y-yo-personalmente-los-torturaré-antes-de-matarlos", el profesor de nariz ganchuda se puso de pie, recorrió el aula y se plantó frente al caldero de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

Draco seguía de pie ahí, cubierto con ese líquido verde lima de pies a cabeza.

Señor Malfoy - comenzó Snape con un tono frío en su voz -. podría haber esperado eso de cualquier otro estudiante pero no de un prefecto de Slytherin. El señor Potter y usted deben aprender a comportarse como corresponde a su edad. ¿Qué tal si esto hubiese sido un examen real¿Qué tal si alguien hubiese resultado herido? Aunque pensé que este día nunca llegaría, debo decir. Cinco punto de ambos, Slytherin y Gryffindor. Ahora¿dónde est�, señor Potter? - concluyó Snape, al darse cuenta que Harry no estaba ahí.

Un agudo grito surgió dentro del salón y Snape miró en dirección a dónde venía. Padma, que estaba junto al caldero de Harry y Draco, señaló al piso. Snape vio la túnica de Harry pero Harry no estaba ahí. ¿El chico se había evaporado en la nada con la explosión? '_Severus, contrólate. Ningún estudiante mío se ha evaporado con una explosión, nunca'_ Snape se contempló discutiendo consigo mismo.

¡ÉL HA DESAPARECIDO EN EL AIRE. LA EXPLOSIÓN LO MATÓ! - gimió Padma, mirando al resto de sus compañeros. Los otros parecían estar en shock y Hermione sujetó el hombro de Ron para evitar desmayarse. De cualquier manera, la túnica se sacudió ligeramente y Snape se arrodilló detrás del caldero y se ocupó de la túnica por un momento.  
- Desafortunadamente, señorita Patil, está equivocada - dijo Snape entre dientes mientras se levantaba por completo. Un bebé blanco pálido observaba al resto de la clase con sus ojos color verde esmeralda. Estaba cobijado con la ropa de Harry y descansaba sobre el antebrazo izquierdo del profesor -. El señor Potter sólo se ha vuelto un infante. ¡Se acabó la clase! - y con esas palabras, abandonó el salón dejando a todo el mundo pasmado.

Dumbledore y McGonagall fueron informados inmediatamente y ahora ellos estaban esperando en la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey estaba revisando a Harry en otra habitación, mientras Snape describía el incidente en clase. Cuando terminó, se puso de pie para retirarse, pero Dumbledore insistió en que tenía que quedarse con ellos. Snape se sentó y trató de mantenerse tranquilo. Le resultaba embarazoso estar en el mismo lugar con McGonagall y Dumbledore ya que ambos habían sido sus profesores en el pasado. Él se sentía casi como un niñito desobediente. Se recostó y miró a través de la ventana. Se estaba sintiendo nervioso, pero no sabía por qué. Tarareó algo en voz baja e inconscientemente golpeaba el piso con su zapato. Madam Pomfrey entró al cuarto cargando al bebé Harry.

Ahora Harry estaba vestido con un pijama violeta que tenía el dibujo mágico de un patito bordado en él. El patito estaba nadando en un lago y graznaba de vez en cuando. Madam Pomfrey le entregó a Harry a Dumbledore, quien estaba rebosante de alegría. Harry miraba al hombre de barba blanca como si estuviese tratando de recordar quién era él. Después, volteando su cabeza, miró en dirección a Snape. Snape miró fijamente al bebé por un rato antes de que él mismo volteara a mirar a madam Pomfrey.

Si ignoramos el hecho de que esto fue causado durante un accidente, el señor Potter es un saludable bebé de tres semanas - comentó madam Pomfrey mirando a Dumbledore y Harry -. El antídoto tomará una semana en ser preparado y sólo puede ser administrado por dosis para que no cause ningún daño al cerebro. Alguien tiene que cuidar de Harry, quien, con suerte, regresará a su antiguo yo para Navidad.  
- ¿Quién va a cuidar a Harry, Albus? - preguntó McGonagall - No permitiré que envíes a mi estudiante con esos muggles otra vez. Tú sabes que ellos lo han maltratado.  
- Tengo que coincidir contigo, Minerva - Dumbledore dijo, mientras sus ojos color azul eléctrico brillaban - Harry tiene que quedarse dentro de Hogwarts para ser protegido de los mortífagos y de Voldemort. Dejen de agitarse¿cuándo comenzarán a decir su nombre? - eso iba dirigido a McGonagall y Snape, quienes vacilaron ante el nombre de Voldemort - Pero como iba diciendo, él tiene que ser cuidado por alguien que no lo tratará como el niño que vivió. - Y con esas palabras, se volteó a ver a Snape, quien al captar el mensaje se levantó y gritó.  
- ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! HE SEGUIDO A POTTER, LO VIGILÉ DURANTE SU PRIMER AÑO, PERO CIERTAMENTE YO NO VOY A CUIDAR AL CHICO SIENDO UN BEBÉ!  
- Vamos, Severus - Dumbledore comenzó a pasarle a Harry -. Mira cómo le agradas - dijo el viejo mago, mientras Harry se acomodaba cómodamente sobre el regazo de Snape y descansaba su cabeza en las suaves túnicas negras de Snape. Severus Snape miró a McGonagall y Dumbledore y luego al bebé Harry, quien parecía mirarlo con unos enormes ojos suplicantes. Cerrando los ojos, le dio el bebé a McGonagall. Estando de pie en una de sus famosas poses, miró a Dumbledore a los ojos. Decidido, habló suave y muy lentamente.  
- No. No voy a llevarlo conmigo y no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerme. Y esa es mi última palabra.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0Oo.

Snape abrió la puerta de su dormitorio sintiéndose exhausto. Su dormitorio era tan grande como un apartamento. Un papel tapiz azul con pequeñas y centelleantes snitches doradas cubría las paredes de la habitación y la chimenea estaba encendida, dando calidez a la habitación. Una biblioteca atestada de libros abarcaba una parte de la habitación, así mismo como del despacho de Snape. Una puerta que daba a un amplio baño estaba a su izquierda y un pequeño recibidor con una mesa redonda y tres sillas de mano de terciopelo estaba a su derecha. Y en el medio de la habitación estaba la cama más grande que nadie podría haber imaginado.

¡Ga! - dijo una vocecita, mezcla de asombro y deleite. Snape miró al pequeño bebé en sus brazos y se preguntó cómo los otros se las habían arreglado para convencerlo. Suspirando profundamente, le respondió.  
- Sí, Potter, "¡Ga!", ciertamente.

**...o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o...**

* * *

Recordando lo que significan las calificaciones:  
E extraordinario S supera expectativas A aceptable I insatisfactorio D desastroso T troll

Ralkmie vuelve al ataque! Muajajajajajajaja, aunque esta vez no sea con una de mis creaciones, pero quería compartir esta obra de arte que encontré hace como un año con los demás (ahh, adorable sentido filantrópico...). Santo Sirius de los pulgosos! Tuve que pelearme con mi regulador de voltaje y con el procesador de texto para poder escribir esta traducción (porque yo ya no uso word, esa criatura malvada salida de los laboratorios de microsoft y yo nos peleamos hace siglos!), pero lo hice!... Ahora sólo faltan 22 capis más para alcanzar la versión en inglés :P ... Qué les pareció? Pobre Harry, aunque yo que ya lo he leído, mejor diría pobre Snapie. Un Harry bebé debe verse taaaaan tierno, y diciendo ga, aww, so cute. Me recuerda a Maxi (los que seguían DNN, deben saber de quién hablo... por cierto, sabían que volvimos pero en otra dirección?). Antes del final, palabras textuales de la escritora: 'Be afraid Sev, be very afraid!' xDDDDDDDDDD

Ahh sí, lo que está entre **-0-0-0-**s, son recuerdos y las cursivas entre 's, son pensamientos :P Se supone que debemos tener un maestro de ceremonias antes de cada capítulo, pero él y el Señor de los Retretes se están peleando el puesto.

Reviewsitos en el lindo botón moradito que ya todos conocemos, s'il vous plait, los necesito para alimentar la parte de mi cerebro que se la pasa dándome ideas para escribir.

**MM:MS,MJ&MR  
- **Padfoot** -**

**Ralkm Diggory**

**- **Fundadora de la Orden Remusiana** -  
- **Miembro de la Orden Siriusana** -  
- **Arquera de Gondolin** -**


	2. II Primeras dificultades

**LOS BEBÉS PUEDEN ENSEÑAR MUCHAS LECCIONES  
(_Babies can teach a lot of lessons_**, original de **preetyladyserenity)**

**Woolfy:** _-Mr Woolfy, la marioneta de hombre lobo aparece-_ Hola niños! Bienvenidos a otro emocionante episodio. Antes de que comencemos, debo recordarles que los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, no a esa lastimosa excusa de escritora preetyladyserenity.  
**Preetyladyserenity:** QUÉ? Tú, sucio. . . _-Gruñe y murmura mientras persigue a Mr. Woolfy-_  
**Tom:** y tampoco le pertenecen a mi "hermanita", que simplemente se está limitando a traducir  
**Ralkm:** no excedas tus atribuciones, Señor de los Retretes, no las excedas...

* * *

**...o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o...**

II.- _Primeras dificultades._

Snape suspiró otra vez y colocó al bebé Harry sobre su enorme cama. El bebé lo observaba con sus ojos verde esmeralda mientras él miraba la pequeña cantidad de cosas para bebés que traía consigo. Habían algunos pañales, un biberón y un poco de talco. '_Genial¡simplemente genial¡Mañana tengo que ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar cosas para ti! Y si hay algo que odio más que cuidarte¡es ir de compras!'_ Le dijo mentalmente a Harry, quien inconsciente de lo que su profesor pensaba estaba chupándose el dedo índice. Tomando la pocas cosas del bebé, se retiró al baño. El profesor de nariz ganchuda estaba acomodando los productos de bebé en un pequeño aparador cuando un grito se escuchó desde su dormitorio. Suspirando una vez más, fue hasta su cuarto a ver qué le pasaba a la pequeña "amenaza".

El bebé Harry estaba llorando a todo pulmón, con sus puños apretados cerca de su pecho. Snape lo levantó hasta su nivel de vista y lo miró confuso. Harry todavía estaba llorando a pesar de que estaba cargándolo. - ¿Ahora qué quieres, Potter? - le preguntó al bebé tranquilamente. '_Seguro, como si estuvieses esperando por una respuesta, Severus_' se dijo a sí mismo sarcásticamente. Mientras tanto, estaba comenzándole un dolor de cabeza gracias al llanto penetrante de Harry, algo que lo hizo prometer solemnemente que nunca dejaría convencerse por Dumbledore de nada, fuese lo que fuese. Se sentó y acomodó a Harry entre sus brazos, y Harry, sintiéndose cómodo entre los brazos de Snape, había dejado de llorar. Aun así continuaba sollozando y cuando el profesor trató de examinar su rostro, el bebé capturó su mano con su boca y comenzó a chuparla.

La cara de Snape se retorció de disgusto. _'¡Eww! Él, de hecho, está chupando mis dedos en este preciso momento. ¡Saliva! Absolutamente, asqueroso.'_ Sin embargo, se detuvo por un momento porque finalmente había captado. Harry estaba hambriento, por eso era que estaba chupando su mano. - Potter, eres más listo de lo que yo pensaba - comentó Snape sin muchos ánimos. Alcanzó el biberón y murmuró:

"- Llénate - nada pasó. El biberón permaneció vacío. Snape parpadeó una o dos veces.

"-¡Llénate!

Nada.

"- ¿Te llenas, por favor? - preguntó Snape, mientras Harry había comenzado a llorar otra vez. Entonces, la verdad lo golpeó. Aquél era un biberón muggle. '_¡Oh gracias, Albus, por darme cosas muggles para usar!_'' Gruñó Snape, teniendo la necesidad de maldecir en voz alta. - ¡Dobby, entra en mi habitación inmediatamente! - ordenó, comenzando a impacientarse.  
- ¡Sí, amo profesor Snape, señor! - dijo Dobby, que había entrado inmediatamente.  
- Dobby, quisiera algo de fórmula para bebés para Harry Potter.

El elfo doméstico tomó el biberón, canturreó una serie de palabras y la botella se llenó instantáneamente con leche tibia. Entregándoselo a Snape, Dobby desapareció inmediatamente. El profesor tomó el biberón y lo puso en la boca de Harry, pero el bebé Harry escupió la leche y siguió llorando. - ¿Cuál es el problema ahora? - preguntó Snape. '_Probablemente esté muy caliente para él_', pensó, y se levantó la manga para probar la temperatura de la leche. La sensación caliente en su muñeca comprobó que la leche ciertamente estaba muy caliente, y sacando su varita, cambió la leche a una temperatura más baja para luego colocar el biberón en la boca de Harry. El bebé comenzó a tomar alegremente y Snape sintió que su dolor de cabeza comenzaba a ceder lentamente. '_¡Tal vez las cosas mejoren, después de todo!_'

Severus Snape estaba corrigiendo unos ensayos cuando una horrible pestilencia cubrió el lugar. Al principio pensó que alguien había colocado una bomba fétida dentro de su dormitorio para jugarle una broma, pero había un pequeño detalle que destruyó su teoría. Sus habitaciones privadas eran indetectables, ni siquiera los Slytherins sabían dónde estaban localizadas. La única persona, además de sus colegas profesores, que había puesto un pie dentro de su dormitorio era... ¡POTTER!

El profesor se puso de pie y se plantó frente al bebé Harry, quien tenía una expresión de pura satisfacción dibujada en su cara. El olor que escapaba de sus pañales era absolutamente horrible y la cara de Snape se retorció de disgusto antes de que palideciera por haber caído en cuenta de algo. '_¡Oh no¡No, no, no! No voy a cambiarte los pañales_' pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Harry, en ese tiempo, estaba sintiéndose incómodo y había comenzado a sollozar. Snape no pudo controlarse más.

"- ¡ESTO ES UNA CONSPIRACIÓN, POTTER! UNA CONSPIRACIÓN QUE TÚ HAS PLANEADO PARA HACERME MISERABLE. ¿SABES QUÉ!CREO QUE PASAS LA MAYOR PARTE DE TU TIEMPO PENSANDO EN NUEVAS MANERAS DE ATORMENTARME!

Harry lloraba porque le habían gritado. Snape lo miró, jadeando fuertemente de ira. Luego, suspirando otra vez, murmuró derrotado: - ¡Está bien, Potter! Voy a cambiar tu estúpido pañal -. Miró a Harry nuevamente y tomando aire profundamente, quitó los pañales del bebé.

"- ¡POR LA BARBA DE MERLÍN! - exclamó cuando miró el "contenido" dentro del pañal del bebé Harry y respiró el hedor enfermizo que parecía haberse vuelto más fuerte. - ¿Cómo es posible que todas esas cosas salieran de ti? - comenzó - ¡Esas... cosas pesan tanto como tú! Eres un bebé¡por el amor del Cielo! -. Siendo extremadamente precavido, terminó de quitarle el pañal y lo lanzó lejos tan rápido como pudo. Y luego, tomando aire, siguió con la próxima tarea.

Harry chilló cuando tocó el agua, algo que hizo que Snape vacilara inconscientemente. Sosteniendo a Harry cuidadosamente, comenzó a frotarlo con delicadeza. El bebé balbuceó alegremente y en la cara de Snape apareció el rastro de una sonrisa. De todos modos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, frunció sus labios y empezó a hablar otra vez.

"- ¿Sabes cuál es mi problema, Potter? Siempre doy por supuestas las señales. En tu primer año traté de protegerte¿y sabes qué pasó? No sólo fui mordido en la pierna por un perro de tres cabezas, no sólo mi túnica fue incendiada por la señorita Granger, sino que nunca recibí una nota de agradecimiento de nada. Ni siquiera una disculpa de "siento-haber-sospechado-de-usted-profesor".

Harry lo miró, en blanco.

"- Oh¡no juegues al tonto conmigo! Yo sé que estabas, y que siempre estarás sospechando de mí. Después, durante tu segundo año, yo fui el que tuvo que buscarte cuando el señor Weasley y tú se estrellaron contra el Sauce Boxeador con ese Ford Anglia. ¿Y sabes cuál fue mi premio por buscarte? Te escuché diciéndole al señor Weasley que tal vez me habían echado porque no le agrado a nadie. Bueno, nadie pudo culparme por estar extremadamente molesto esa tarde. Pero otra vez, tú pensaste que yo estaba tratando de meterte en problemas.  
- ¡Ga!- dijo Harry mientras Snape frotaba su espalda.  
- ¡No vengas con tu "Ga"! Durante tu tercer año, te busqué durante toda la tarde. Remus había olvidado tomar su poción matalobos, era luna llena y todos pensábamos que Black era un mago extremadamente peligroso y un asesino. Yo terminé con tres_ Expelliarmus_ golpeándome y con una contusión que mantuvo mi cabeza dando vueltas por días. No es de extrañar que yo quisiera, um... perjudicarte después de eso.

Snape cubrió a Harry con una pequeña toalla para mantenerlo caliente mientras él seguía hablando - Luego, en tu cuarto año, tuve que revelarle mi pasado a todos para que ese estúpido de Fudge no te enviase a San Mungo y hasta me convertí en un espía de la Orden. Y el año pasado le di agua a Umbridge pretendiendo que era la poción_ Veritaserum_. Arriesgué mi cuello sólo para ser acusado por ti de la muerte de Black. Después de todos esos signos que parecían gritarme "¡MANTENTE LEJOS DEL NAUSEABUNDO CHICO!", otra vez prometí ayudarte. Espero que tener que cambiar tus pañales será mi único problema, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que no es así -. Con esas palabras, Snape fue al baño para traer un pañal nuevo y algo de polvo de bebé.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0Oo.

El profesor Severus Snape dejó escapar un suspiro de desesperación. Miró al pañal y le dio la vuelta al contrario una vez. Mirándolo de nuevo, lo volteó otra vez. '_Wow, Severus, tú eres el primer mago en el mundo en voltear un pañal muggle_' se comentó a sí mismo. ¿Por qué no podían los muggles indicar la forma correcta de colocar los pañales? '_¡Yo soy un mago adulto y puedo ponerle esta cosa a Potter!_' pensó Snape, determinado. Colocó a Harry dentro del pañal y le echó un poco de talco de bebé. '_Cough... Cough. Esta cosa, de hecho, se esparce en la habitación. Esta cinta es pegajosa. Oh¡suelta mis dedos¡Maldición!_' Snape se irguió completamente y sonrió satisfecho. ¡Al fin lo había hecho! Ahora ya era momento de ponerle a Harry su pijama.

Cuando puso a Harry a dormir, Snape entró al baño. - ¡Toma un baño, rosquilla! - le gritó el espejo. - ¡Cállate! - dijo Snape mirando su imagen. Estaba cubierto de talco para bebé de pies a cabeza. '_Y bien¡aquí va otro juego de túnicas limpias!_' pensó al colocar sus túnicas en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Las túnicas desaparecieron inmediatamente, mientras Snape llenaba de agua su bañera.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0Oo.

El profesor de nariz ganchuda estaba comiendo mecánicamente mientras pensaba en los eventos de la noche. Cuando entró al Gran Comedor para la cena, todos lo miraban incrédulos. Había estado cargando a Potter en sus manos por casi cinco horas y aun no lo había matado. Albus tenía ese endemoniado brillo en sus ojos, el que le daba escalofríos. Mantuvo su expresión neutra mientras tomaba asiento y Dumbledore anunciaba el accidente de Potter y que él se había convertido en el guardián del bebé. El Gran Comedor tuvo una erupción de murmullos y comentarios.

Él había terminado de comer cuando Harry empezó a pedir su biberón. Todos voltearon a verlo mientras acomodaba al bebé Harry entre sus brazos y le ponía la botella en su boca. Snape sintió los ojos de todos en el comedor fijos EN ÉL, y nuevamente se sintió incómodo. Esperó pacientemente a que Harry terminase, tratando de hacer que el sentimiento de pánico disminuyese. Cuando el bebé Harry ya estuvo listo, se puso de pie y estaba por abandonar el comedor cuando Hermione lo llamó.

"- ¿Qué pasa, señorita Granger? - Snape preguntó lentamente.  
- Um... Profesor... Nos preguntábamos si tal vez podríamos ver a Harry, por favor.  
- Seguro, señorita Granger. ¿Por qué no?

Una cosa era cierta. A Harry le gustó ver las caras sonrientes de sus amigos. Hermione lo cargó entre sus brazos y lo arrulló. Luego, ella se lo pasó a Ron, quien le sonrió y le susurró: - Buena suerte -. Parvati lo llamó "¡Harrydinkins!", algo que dejó a Snape mirándola con una expresión digna de foto. Neville insistió en cargarlo y le hizo una mueca graciosa.

"- Bien, es hora de que el señor Potter vaya a dormir - dijo Snape, tomando a Harry de los brazos de Neville y saliendo del comedor.

_...o0o...o0o...o0o...o0o...o0o.._

Snape entró a la habitación con el rostro ceñudo. Cada movimiento suyo era lento. Sonrió y miró dentro de la cuna. - ¿Cómo está mi pequeño Harrydinkins? - preguntó. El bebé lo miró detrás de sus anteojos y le dirigió una sonrisa perversa.

_...o0o...o0o...o0o...o0o...o0o.._

"- ¡WAAAHHHH!  
- ¿Dónde está el fuego? - dijo Snape, saliendo disparado de su cama inmediatamente. Miró al bebé Harry quien estaba llorando y le dirigió una mirada asesina. - No vas a dejarme tener algo de paz ni en mis sueños¿verdad? - le preguntó a Harry mientras le hacía un hueco entre sus brazos. '_Nota mental: si alguna vez llamo Harrydinkins a Potter, debo lanzarme por la ventana_' pensó al tiempo que mecía a Harry para que se quedara dormido.

**...o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o...**

**

* * *

**

Kiai! -_ Ralkm golpea a su computadora con un mazo_ - Estúpido perol... Y bien? Qué piensan? Bueno, creo que si recibí 14 reviews es porque ustedes piensan igual que yo que la historia es muy, muy buena y que mi traducción no está tan mal. Habría actualizado antes, ya tengo unos cuantos capítulos traducidos, pero, tal como dice mi profile, la universidad está absorbiendo mi vida lenta y dolorosamente T.T Pero en fin... Harrydinkins xDDDDD, pobre Snapie, pobrecito, y lo que le espera...; hasta podría sentir lástima por él, pero nahhh... Por cierto! El formato del disclaimer le pertenece a la escritora, conste.

Reviews:

**Aifosdrita:** ehh, no fue "pronto" precisamente, verdad? Sorry por la tardanza

**Devil Lady Hitokiri:** del día? Del mes! Llenemos al mundo del "Ga!"... Oye, no 'ta muy feo decirle engendro al Harry?... Pero de nada, de nada. Los buenos fics deben ser material de exportación, no lo crees? Todos tenemos derecho a leer las mejores historias de la web del bombillito, sea cual sea su idioma original. A ti también: sorry por la tardanza.

**MeilinSnape:** bonito verso... Por qué el "Be afraid, Sev"? No puedo decírtelo, sería contarte toda la historia del fic y así no tiene gracia; sólo te diré que es tantito exagerado, pero nada más! Chale, otra disculpa más: no fue mi intención tardarme tanto UU

**alex black bird:** sip, alimentar mi mente y mi ego :D... Diox, el "Ga!" debería llevarse el People Choice Award a la palabra más linda dicha por un bebé, todo el mundo lo adoró. Gracias por la felicitación, y como no, a ti también te toca tu disculpa. Prometo solemnemente no tardarme tanto de nuevo.

**kgs:** gracias, y discúlpame tú también (Diox, ni cuando le corté el cabello a mi mamá tuve que pedir disculpas tantas veces :P)

**tercySScloe:** no pienso dejarlo a medias! Yo soy la primera a la que le choca que hagan eso!... Y sobre lo de los niños de 3 semanas: yo tampoco soy ningún genio, pero los bebés balbucean desde que nacen (y ese "Ga!" fue un balbuceo), y tengo de experiencias a mi hermana menor y a mi vecinito que acaba de cumplir dos meses, así que tengo la información más o menos fresca; además, recuérdalo, no es cualquier bebé, es Harry... y ahora que lo pienso, mi vecinito tiene los ojos verdes y el cabello negro, creo que tendré que investigar mejor a sus padres...

**BlackLady -AoD:** Snapie la niñera ha vuelto! Aunque todavía no ha comenzado la diversión, mwajajajajajajajajajaja!

**Ginger:** cierto, pasa, a veces, y estamos hablando de Harry además :P... Absolutamente NO! No es un HP/SS .. esto... sabías que en lo que dijiste vas bastante aproximada al rumbo de la historia? Pero no diré más! Calladita me veo más bonita

**SamaraSnape:** todas tenemos el derecho constitucional de alucinar! Tú con el Snapie yo con mi lobito bonito, ejem, ejem, cough, cough!... Ga para ti también, señora de Snape!

**DRU:** niña, ya extrañaba tus reviews! Sip, un mini-Harry debe ser adorable... Sobre los DNNs, anota: http / groups. msn. com /DNNalaire  
Se supone que tienes que ponerla toda junta, pero ff no me deja poner links, así que esa es la única manera.

**edysev:** nope, la perspectiva no es naaaada buena, y si vieras que la computadora es lo que menos me lía, aunque tampoco es que esa máquina del averno coopere mucho conmigo U.U, pero buehhh. Gracias!

**Tenshi Lain:** lo subí! lo subí! Es más, la intención es esa, que la gente que no entiende inglés pueda leerlo. Ojalá y te siga gustando, porque es una historia genial.

**CotedeLupin:** sip, Severito de niñera, y un nuevo capítulo justo un día después de tu review, no puedes quejarte :D

Buehhh, eso fue todo por esta ocasión. Ya seguiré poniéndoles las traducciones mientras las tenga listas y la uni me deje quedarme un ratito con mi vida. Reviewsitos muy agradecidos, senkyuverymuch.

**MM:MS,MJ&MR  
- **Padfoot** -**

**Ralkm Diggory**

**- **Fundadora de la Orden Remusiana** -  
- **Miembro de la Orden Siriusana** -  
- **Arquera de Gondolin** -**


	3. III Un día de compras para Snape

**LOS BEBÉS PUEDEN ENSEÑAR MUCHAS LECCIONES  
(_Babies can teach a lot of lessons_**, original de **preetyladyserenity)

* * *

**

**...o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o...**

III.- _Un día de compras para Snape_

La luz entró a la habitación y golpeó el rostro del hombro. Sintiendo cada vez más una sensación cálida en su mejilla derecha, el hombre se dio la vuelta y agarró su almohada con fuerza. Sus ojos pestañearon y sus párpados se abrieron revelando dos iris del color del ónix. Él estaba tratando de sentarse cuando un rayo de luz tocó sus ojos y un penetrante rastro de dolor de cabeza comenzó a desarrollarse en su sien. Se acarició la sien mientras un gemido suave escapó de sus labios. Para él, las horas matutinas definitivamente no eran su momento favorito del día. Se volteó a mirar a la pequeña figura que estaba durmiendo a su lado. El bebé tenía sus ojos bien cerrados y estaba chupando su dedo índice miniatura, en total paz. '_Potter se ve casi lindo. Un momento¿eso de dónde vino¡Pensamientos impuros¡Pensamientos impuros! Potter NO es lindo. ¡POTTER NO ES LINDO!_' pensó Snape, sacudiendo su cabeza y retirándose al baño.

Snpa estaba mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo. ¿Cómo, por Merlín, el viejo siempre se las arregla para convencerme? se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando a su propia imagen intensamente. Estaba vistiendo un par de jeans azules, un suéter negro de cuello alto y su usual de par de zapatos negros, brillantes y rechinantemente limpios. - Tú debes tomar el tren, Severus¡por la seguridad de Harry! - dijo, usando un agudo tono de burla - Debes usar ropa muggle y actuar como uno de ellos. ¡Algunas cosas no pueden ser compradas en el mundo mágico! -.

"- ¿Alguien pregunta cómo me siento? - preguntó en voz alta - Supongo que no - se respondió, derrotado.

'_¿Cómo demonios los muggles pueden caminar con atuendos tan ajustados? No puedes ni siquiera respirar con ellos_' pensó mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello del suéter.

"- ¿Te das cuenta de los problemas en los que me meto por ti, Potter? - el bebé balbuceó alegremente mientras se acomodaba dentro del abrazo de Snape. El hombre suspiró y abrió la puerta. Afortunadamente, los Slytherins no vagabundeaban por el castillo. '_Nunca lo soportaría si llegaran a verme con ropas muggles_'.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0Oo.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville estaban reunidos en uno de los corredores del castillo. Ron parecía ausente y ellos estaban tratando de hacerlo hablar. Neville le había preguntado si era el accidente de Harry lo que le preocupaba, y Ron asintió para confirmarlo. Snape los escuchó hablando y se escondió, esperando que se fueran. Era lo bastante listo como para no tener a toda la torre Gryffindor discutiendo sobre él vestido como muggle.

"-¡Oh vamos, Ron¡Harry va a estar bien! - dijo Hermione, con voz consoladora.  
- Sí... pero... ¿Snape siendo su guardián? Snape es...  
'_Vamos, señor Weasley, escupa su veneno_' pensó el profesor, apretando los labios.  
- Viejo - digo Ginny, terminando la oración de su hermano.  
- ¡Sí! - Neville y Ron dijeron al unísono.  
'_¡Viejo¡Yo no soy viejo!_'  
- ¡Snape no es viejo!  
'_¡Bien, señorita Granger!_'  
- Para su información, él es tan joven como mi padre.  
'_¡EXCELENTE, SEÑORITA GRANGER!_'  
- Si el hombre usara algo más que túnicas negras, se vería mucho más joven.  
- Bien¡es difícil creerlo! - Ron murmuró derrotado. Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando Snape se dejó ver. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Caminó hacia ellos, cargando al bebé Harry y diciéndoles un escueto "- Buenos días -". Saludó con la cabeza a Hermione, quien junto con Ginny, estaba mirándolo pasmada; dobló la esquina y se detuvo.

"- Les dije que era más joven - dijo Hermione triunfante. Eso hizo sonreír al profesor Snape. Era una sonrisa grande y genuina que no iba a durar por mucho, ya que se volvió color rojo escarlata cuando escuchó el estallido de Ginny Weasley que fue seguido por la risa a coro de Hermione y luego por sus grititos agudos.  
- ¡TIENE EL TRASERO MÁS SEXY QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0Oo.

El profesor de nariz ganchuda entró al despacho de Dumbledore y se sentó frente al anciano mago. Dumbledore tomó a Harry y le dirigió una mirada rebosante de alegría. Harry balbuceó y se volteó a mirar a su guardián designado. Snape miró a Dumbledore, quien le sonrió con una de sus famosas sonrisas.

'_Oh, aquí viene esta sensación de verguenza otra vez._' consideró Snape, al tiempo que fijaba su vista en el piso. El hombre solía obtener un súbito interés en toda clase de pisos cuando su ex-director estaba cerca.

"- Ahora, Severus - comenzó Dumbledore, haciendo que Snape levantara la cabeza -. Aquí está el dinero de la bóveda de Harry en Gringotts - y con esas palabras, le entregó un saquito con galeones -, también pedí que cambiaran algo del dinero en dinero muggle. Un carruaje está esperando por ti fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, te llevará a la ciudad muggle más cercana. De ahí deberás tomar el tren hasta Londres. Tú conoces el resto - Snape asintió y tomó a Harry entre sus brazos. Estaba por irse cuando la débil voz de Dumbledore se escuchó: -. Molly Weasley te envía esto - comentó, señalando a un cochecito rojo detrás de la puerta de su despacho.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0Oo.

El joven oficial de policía miraba fijamente al hombre que estaba empujando el cochecito rojo sintiéndose confundido. El hombre miraba hacia atrás, su cabeza erguida orgullosamente esperando a que los otros pasajeros pasaran. Él recordaba haber visto al hombre cargando a su pequeño hijo mientras desembarcaba del tren pero no podía ubicarlo llevando un cochecito con él o pidiendo ayuda para bajar uno del tren. ¿Cómo era posible que el hombre estuviese empujando uno precisamente ahora? Los cochecitos no aparecen instantáneamente y ciertamente no caben en los bolsillos de una persona. '_Eso me enseñará a nunca beber antes de venir a trabajar_' se dijo a sí mismo, pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Snape había salido de la estación y se dirigía hacia el callejón Diagon. Había utilizado un encantamento _Reducio_ para poder guardar el cochecito en su bolsillo hasta que lo necesitara. Trataba de moverse lo más rápido posible. Mientras más pronto pusiera un pie en el callejón Diagon, más pronto terminaría toda la experiencia. Se detuvo cerca del muro donde se suponía estaba el acceso al callejón Diagon y miró alrededor. Perfecto. No había nadie alrededor. Con unas pocas palabras, entró al callejón Diagon y avanzó en dirección a la tienda de "Madam Malkin. Túnicas para todas las ocasiones."

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0Oo.

Hecho número uno: los hombres son cazadores por naturaleza. Hecho número dos: a los hombres NO les gusta ir de compras. Resultado: el profesor Severus Snape, el epítome de la masculinidad en el mundo mágico, el único e indiscutible cazador, estaba a punto de golpear su cabeza contra la pared más cercana. Para él, ir de compras era como una operación de aurores. Entrabas, hechizabas a los magos malos y salías del lugar tan rápido como pudieses. Sin embargo, madam Malkin tenía una opinión diferente. Sus asistentes, algunas clientes y ella habían estado vistiendo y desvistiendo a Harry por las últimas dos horas. Después de mucho vestir y desvestir, él se preguntó por qué Potter no estaba llorando ni nada. Al principio pensó en salir y dar una vuelta pero, después de todo, él era el guardián de Potter y era responsable por él. Así que se sentó en una silla y esperó pacientemente. Pero después de dos horas, su paciencia lo abandonó; algo muy poco común, ya que Snape era famoso por ser capaz de competir con la paciencia de un santo. Se lenvantó tratando de contener sus palabras furiosas, pero fue interrumpido. Madam Malkin le comentaba que ellas se habían por ocho pijamas diferentes.

'_OCHO PIJAMAS. ¡LES TOMÓ DOS HORAS ELEGIR OCHOS PIJAMAS!_' comenzó a gritar dentro de su cabeza. Sonriendo con gran esfuerzo, pagó por la ropa de Harry y salió de la tienda maldiciendo para sus adentros. '_Próxima parada: "Artículos Mágicos para Bebés de Celesta"_' se dijo a sí mismo.

Snape miraba las marcas. "Pañitos húmedos de la señorita Bates. Limpian a tu bebé instantáneamente". Snape miró a la imagen de una mujer agradecida con la mujer de la fotografía mágica, quien asentía comprensivamente. Luego, procedió con los pañales. '_Hmm. Estos de aquí se ajustan automáticamente y los patitos comienzan a graznar cuando el bebé se ensucia. No tendría que olfatear el aire_' pensó mientras tomaba dos cajas de esa marca. Después se movió hacia los biberones mágicos, preguntándose por qué esa clase de articulos eran vendidos en precios tan bajos. Dándose vuelta, vio a una joven madre con sus gemelos. Sonriéndole, le preguntó, curioso.

"- Es bastante lógico - comenzó ella -. Nunca puedes saber si el biberón producirá algo nutritivo. Yo prefiero las fórmulas infantiles. Son como las pociones¿sabes?  
- ¿Pociones? - preguntó Snape, sintiéndose interesado.  
- Sí. Mezclas dos productos y creas algo que aquietará a tu bebé por muchas horas. Si eso no es magia¿entonces qué lo es?

'_¡Tal vez debería considerar ir a una tienda muggle, después de todo!_' Snape pensó mientras estaba pagando.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0Oo.

Severus Snape entró a un supermercado muggle buscando algunas fórmulas infantiles. La sección de bebés era enorme. Tenía cada variedad de cosas para bebés y por primera vez en su vida, Snape dejó fluir su curiosidad y lo revisó todo. Pero mientras estaba mirando unas latas de fórmulas infantiles estiró el brazo y capturó la mano de una mujer. La mujer tenía largo cabello verde, una nariz puntiaguda y ojos castaños. Mirándola furioso, le habló lentamente.

"- Nymphadora Tonks, por amor a Merlín¿por qué estás siguiéndome? -.

La joven mujer lo miró confusa y parpadeó un par de veces. Snape la miraba fríamente al tiempo que ella parecía estar pensando en algo.

"- No hay caso en decirme que no eres tú, Nymphadora -.

Las mejillas de la mujer se sonrojaban más y más. Finalmente, suspiró derrotada y asintió.

"- ¿Ahora dejarás de llamarme Nymphadora?  
- De acuerdo, Tonks. ¿Cuántos de ustedes están aquí?  
- Puedes apostar a que yo estoy aquí - escuchó un gruñido amenazante cerca de su oreja.  
- Ojo-loco Moody - dijo Snape volteando su cabeza, mirando al vacío.  
- Y Remus está detrás de la esquina - comentó Tonks. Remus, hemos sido descubiertos - dijo ella en voz alta y Remus Lupin apareció. El hombre, que estaba vestido con unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca, se acercó al cochecito y acarició la mejilla de Harry, quien lo saludó con una sonrisa sin dientes.  
- Puedes suponer por qué estoy bajo una capa invisible.  
- Si descartamos el hecho de que tus cicatrices pueden asustar a todo ser viviente, no¿por qué estás bajo una capa invisible? - dijo Snape, tomando dos biberones y dos latas de fórmula infantil y caminando hacia la cajera.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0Oo.

"- ¿Cómo comprendiste que era Tonks la que había estado cerca de ti por tanto tiempo? - preguntó Moody mientras todos ellos caminaban por la atestada calle.  
- Bueno, las primeras dos veces no le presté atención. Pero cuando ya diez mujeres diferentes pasaron llevando la misma ropa me puse suspicaz. Mi pregunta ahora. ¿Por qué han estado siguiéndome?  
- Órdenes de Dumbledore - respondieron los tres al unísono.  
- ¡Ya veo! - comentó Snape fríamente mientras entraban a un parque - ¿Y la razón es...?  
- Parece que Albus está preocupado por la seguridad de Harry y la tuya - rezongó Moody.  
- De cualquier manera, ya tú terminaste con tus compras. Es hora de irnos - dijeron Lupin y Tonks, sonriendo, mientras desaparecían. Snape sintió, mientras se sentaba en la grama, que Moody se iba junto con ellos.

'_¡Aurores! Te acechan y ni siquiera se molestan en ayudarte con las bolsas de las compras_'. Sacando a Harry del cochecito, tomó un biberón lleno de leche que se mantenía tibia hasta el momento de utilizarlo y se lo dio a Harry. Mientras estaba alimentando al bebé Harry, Snape se dio cuenta de una cosa. Cada miembro del sexo femenino dentro del parque estaba observándolo a él. Las que estaban en grupos sonreían y luego volvían a su conversación. Otras que estaban trotando se detenían y lo saludaban.

"- Sé que esto es por ti o porque de repente yo me convertí en el esposo soñado de cada mujer - le susurró al bebé Harry mientras lo acomodaba nuevamente en el cochecito y tomaban su camino hacia la estación.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0Oo.

"- ¡Discúlpeme, señor! - le dijo el joven guardia, deteniéndolo - Lo vi esta mañana. ¿No estaba empujando un cochecito rojo? - Snape sonrió.  
- No, no estaba empujando ningún cochecito. ¿De dónde sacó esa idea? Mi querido señor, creo que usted necesita un descanso - concluyó, y golpeando amistosamente el hombro del joven, se fue hacia el andén del tren dejando al hombre mirándolo confundido.

Severus Snape se sentó con una expresión malvada en su rostro. Sosteniendo al bebé Harry con una mano, metió la otra en su bolsillo y tocó los objetos reducidos de tamaño.

'_Me encanta atormentar a los muggles. Se lo creen todo_' pensó y miró a Harry, quien bostezó antes de caer dormido.

**...o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o...

* * *

**

Ouch, la última actualización fue hace más de un mes, creo que me tardé tantito... aunque mi excusa sigue siendo la misma, la uni que es una roba-vidas parasitaria y - _Ralkm golpea a su computadora_ - esta tampoco es que ayude mucho. En recompensa, prometo solemnemente colocar el capítulo 4 antes de julio... aunque el fic original ya está en el capi 25 y sigue tan bueno como siempre, pero buehhh, esos son detalles anexos. Veamos, lindos reviewsitos:

**Rikana Tokai**: ehh... bueno... no vino tan pronto, mea culpa... Usuaria de Mac? No, al contrario, soy una sobreviviente del Windows95 (sí, todavía habemos personas que tenemos que utilizar esta antiguedad en casa). Lo que me pasó con Word fue que un día el programa simplemente no le dio la gana de funcionar y afortunadamente yo tenía un paquete de aplicaciones de Lotus y comencé a utilizar su procesador de texto, y el Lotus WordPro resultó ser mucho mejor que el OfficeWord. Son cosas de la vida de las computadoras, qué te puedo decir?

**Neli Black:** te apoyo, Harry de bebé es adorable... Gracias )

**Ginger:** dos palabras¡DE ACUERDO!**  
**

**Tana Abbot:** Tana, tanto tiempo sin leer de ti! De nada, de nada, hago lo que puedo por ofrecer una traducción de excelente calidad... Hey, hey, hey, como que tu esposo? Remus es mío, M-Í-O, y desde hace muuuucho tiempo, olvídate de intentar quitármelo... Eso, eso, agrégame para que cuando actualice los demás puedas dejarme lindos reviewsitos.

**tercySScloe:** sip, mucha gracia, y esto del día de compras... mi pobre madre ya en serio estaba preguntándose si no tendría que enviarme con un médico para que me quitara el ataque de risa... Exacto! Entendiste mi punto. Aunque sea un bebé, sigue siendo Harry, y todos sabemos que Harry tiene unas cuantas cartas bajo la manga... y lo comprobé con mi vecinito, los bebés comienzan a hacer ruidos desde que descubren cómo hacerlos; él apenas tiene cinco meses y ya responde balbuceando cuando uno le habla, tan lindo ) Saludos!**  
**

**Santtu: **aquí tienes más tortura para el grasientito! No es cambiarle los pañales al bebé, pero también tiene su encanto, no crees?

**Laura Black:** si Snape había cuidado alguna vez anteriormente a un bebé, entonces yo soy la prima perdida de los Weasley, eso te lo aseguro.

**alex black bird:** no a la uni chupa-vidas! Mi único escape para no terminar de enloquecer (porque aunque no lo creas, todavía no estoy del todo loca) es mi escritura y la universidad me obliga a cambiarla por ejercicios de derivadas, es eso justo? Estoy de acuerdo con los puntos 1 y 2, con el 3 no tanto, y te entiendo, yo también perdí mi sweater por andar de distraída, y era mi favorito T.T Bye

**MeilinSnape:** síp, Snapie lo dijo "Harrydinkins", salió de su boca... Te preocupa el "Be afraid"? pero por qué? (a) Sigue leyendo, sigue leyendo.

**susiblack: **continuaré, continuaré

**CotedeLupin:** gracias D Y disculpa por la tardanza de este, razones fuera de mi control...

**DRU:** por pura casualidad, encontraste los DNNs? Si no, escríbeme un mail para psarte la dirección... Sevii-rosquilla? Niña, me superaste con eso... Oye, aparécete por los DNNs, estamos necesitados de público

**BlackLady-AoD:** nahhh, Snapie resultó mejor niñera de lo que todos habríamos esperado, quién lo diría?... Cuándo empieza la verdadera diversión? Yo, honestamente, me estoy partiendo de la risa desde que leí el primer capítulo, con todo y que estaba en inglés.

**Tenshi Lain:** veamos, veamos... quieres darle tú el premio a Snape? XD Bueno, hablando en serio y sobre lo que me preguntaste, no puedo responderte porque todavía no estoy muy segura. Al fic en su versión original todavía le falta mucho para terminarse, así que aún no me sé todas las respuestas a lo que pasará... Harry una carta Clow? Sería más divertido si fuese una carta Sakura, pero cuál sería?... Sí se puede! Sí se puede!

**Alejandra: **estoy en esas, estoy en esas

Y bien, eso era todo. Ya no los molesto más por este capi. Reviewsitos en el lindo botón moradito que ya todos conocemos, s'il vous plait, los necesito para alimentar la parte de mi cerebro que se la pasa dándome ideas para escribir. 

**MM:MS,MJ&MR  
- **Padfoot** -**

**Ralkm Diggory**

**- **Fundadora de la Orden Remusiana** -  
- **Miembro de la Orden Siriusana** -  
- **Arquera de Gondolin** -**


	4. IV La noche más rara de Snape

**LOS BEBÉS PUEDEN ENSEÑAR MUCHAS LECCIONES  
(_Babies__ can teach a lot of lessons_**, original de **preety****-lady-serenity)**

**...o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o...**

IV.- _La noche más rara de Snape_

La pesada puerta de madera crujió y chirrió mientras era abierta. El profesor de Pociones entró al castillo escuchando el eco de sus pasos que parecía llenar la estancia debido al silencio antinatural. Faltaba casi todo el mundo. El paseo a Hogsmeade había sido programado para el fin de semana y el colegio estaba vacío. Él subió las escaleras que llevaban a sus habitaciones privadas. '_Silencio sepulcral_' se quejaba mientras recorría un corredor vacío '_La única cosa que odio es el silencio sepulcral_'

Snape era considerado del tipo de hombre que amaba el silencio. Sin embargo, la verdad era otra. En verdad era cierto que a Snape le gustaba enseñar en un salón calmado pero disfrutaba ver las caras de sus estudiantes. Sus rostros estaban llenos de vida; ellos respiraban y probaban la vida al extremo. Era su poderosa energía la que hacía del castillo un lugar cálido y vibrante. '_Por eso es por lo que peleo_' una voz murmuró dentro de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que sentía un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda '_Estoy peleando para que el mundo nunca se vuelva frío y vacío_'. Miró al bebé Harry que descansaba en sus brazos. El chico en miniatura lucía tan tranquilo mientras dormía. Snape tocó la manilla de la puerta mientras lo observaba, y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de sus pulmones "- Supongo que también estoy peleando por ti, Potter! -" dijo en un murmullo que escapó de sus labios.

El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró a los ocho juegos de pijamas que descansaban sobre su cama y sintió la furia creciendo dentro de su pecho. '_Todavía no puedo creerlo. Les tomó dos horas elegir ocho pijamas_', pensó sobándose la cabeza. Tomando los pijamas entre sus manos examinó el más cercano y siendo tan sarcástico como siempre, empezó a comentar sobre los pijamas de Harry: '_Uno rojo con un gatito persiguiendo una bola de estambre. ¡Típico! Este tiene a un cachorro cazando una mariposa. Espero que no hayan elegido cada pijama de animales de granja que tenía la tienda. Aquí hay uno azul marino con la luna y las estrellas. Oh, y este tiene el sol bordado en él. Bueno, gracias por el sistema solar, chicas. Aquí hay uno violeta con un patito. Eres propenso a los patitos¿no, Potter? Ok¿por qué rayos un león y un cordero se sentarían juntos y serían amigos¡Esto no es la vida real! En la vida real, el león habría convertido al cordero en costillas. También hay tres pijamas sencillos. Uno verde, eso es un progreso, otro rojo y... ¡Al fin! Un color sensible¡gris!'_

Habiendo comentado cada pijama, acomodó la ropa de Harry en su armario y se retiró al baño para cambiarse por su mucho más cómoda túnica. Mientras colocaba el atuendo muggle que poseía en el armario, se miró a sí mismo de nuevo en el espejo. La señorita Weasley tenía razón. Sí tenía un trasero sexy. "- ¡Por amor a todo lo que es puro, Severus! Ya estás en suficientes líos. Deja de pensar en tu trasero –" se gruñó a sí mismo al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

Se sentó en su silla favorita de cuero negro sintiéndose exhausto. De repente, sintió encoger su estómago y un fuerte ruido se escuchó dentro de su cuarto. Snape tocó su estómago recordando que no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Se inclinó hacia la pequeña mesa de madera que estaba frente al él y susurró:

"- Hora del té.

Inmediatamente, un platito plateado apareció en la mesa. Una tetera de porcelana que contenía té caliente en su interior estaba en el medio, junto con su taza y una pequeña jarra de porcelana que tenía la leche. Miró el contenido dentro del plato y lo tomó sintiendo como se le hacía agua la boca. '_Galletas de chispas de chocolate'._ Se dijo a sí mismo y mordió una. '_Síp¡esto es vida! Té caliente y galletas de chispas de chocolate. ¡Adoro el chocolate!_' pensó al tiempo que se acomodaba en su sillón, sosteniendo la tibia taza de té, y ponía su cabeza en una posición mucho más confortable.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Snape casi había terminado su cena cuando Harry comenzó a llorar pidiendo su biberón. Las cabezas de todo el mundo se levantaron en interés cuando tomó al bebé Harry entre sus brazos y le dio el biberón con la fórmula infantil. Harry tomó la tetina de plástico de la botella y chupó encantando. Snape bajó su mirada hacia Harry, cuyos ojos también lo miraban a él haciendo que su expresión se suavizara. Mientras tanto, los estudiantes en la mesa Gryffindor se murmuraban unos a otros:

"- Snape se ve diferente.  
- ¿No son lindos?  
- ¿Quién lo habría esperado?

Hermione miró en dirección al profesor de Pociones sintiendo una esponjosa sensación creciendo dentro de su pecho. Tomando la mano de Ron, se acercó y susurró algo a su oído. Cuando la mano de ella tocó la suya, las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. De cualquier manera, en cuanto ella terminó su oración, él parpadeó y sonriendo perversamente se acercó al costado de Colin Creevey. Creevey miró a Ron y Hermione incrédulo antes de voltearse a observar a Harry y el resto de los profesores. Dumbledore le sonrió y tuvo que parpadear, sorprendido. Bueno, si tenía al Director de su lado¿por qué habría de tener miedo de Snape? Con su cámara fotográfica mágica bajo la superficie de la mesa, ajustó la lente y el flash antes de tener que levantarse a tomar una foto de Snape alimentando al bebé Harry. Snape no se dio cuenta de nada y Colin Creevey suspiró aliviado. Bajó su cámara y miró en dirección a Hermione y Ron.

Cuando Harry acabó su biberón, Snape lo colocó a nivel de su hombro y empezó a acariciar su espalda con delicadeza. Harry se retorció al sentir algo raro en su estómago. El profesor escuchó un pequeño eructo y luego algo de gorgoteo. Sintió su hombro humedeciéndose y cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos vio a todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor observándolo, esperando su reacción. Le dio a Harry a Dumbledore murmurando que regresaría pronto y corrió a sus habitaciones. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta tras él y hechizó la habitación con un Encantamiento Silenciador. Luego, respirando hondo, dejó salir todo lo que sentía.

"- MALDITO SEAS, POTTER! TENÍAS QUE VOMITAR EN MI TÚNICA, NO PODÍAS AGUANTARTE - comenzó, mientras se desvestía con movimientos espasmódicos - CREES QUE DISFRUTO TENIÉNDOTE SOLTANDO TODO LO EXTRA QUE TIENES EN EL ESTÓMAGO? OTRO JUEGO DE TÚNICAS LIMPIAS CONVERTIDO EN UNA PILA SUCIA. CUÁNTOS GÉRMENES TENGO SOBRE MIS HOMBROS AHORA? QUEMARÉ LA TÚNICA! NO, MEJOR LA ESTERILIZARÉ!

'_BAÑO CALIENTE! LO QUE NECESITO ES UN BAÑO CALIENTE_' gritaba internamente.

o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Un gemido penetrante traspasó su oído, haciendo que despertara alarmado. Cerró sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse y devolver su acelerado pulso a niveles normales. Los gemidos del bebé se intensificaron. '_No soy un experto_'. Pensó Snape. '_pero entiendo que esa clase de chillidos no son por culpa de un pañal_'. Abriendo sus párpados miró a Harry, medio dormido.

El pequeño infante tenía los puños cerrados sobre su pecho y las rodillas subidas hasta su estómago. Algunas lágrimas brillaban mientras corrían por sus mejillas y su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate por sus agónicos gemidos. El profesor de nariz ganchuda tocó la mejilla del bebé Harry, quien protestó con más fuerza. Peleando con sus cobijas para poder levantarse de la cama, tropezó y cayó. Medio resbalando, medio caminando se encontró frente a la chimenea. Estirándose por completo tomó un puñado de polvo azul de un jarrón blanco. Arrojó el polvo al fuego, el cual silbó y cambió a un tono violeta. Agachándose tomó mucho aire y murmurando un somnoliento "enfermería" metió la cabeza entre las llamas violetas.

Snape cerró los ojos al sentir el molesto enganche por el cuello. Su cabeza se movía hacia delante como si alguien estuviera halándola en la dirección que él quería, aunque no sentía ningún dolor ya que su cuello era una enorme pieza de goma que se extendía y retorcía dentro de las chimeneas de Hogwarts. Cuando su cabeza dejó de moverse, abrió los ojos y miró dentro de la enfermería. Su nariz se crispó en molestia. Olor a hospital y ceniza combinados. No era, ciertamente, su favorito. Madame Pomfrey se agachó hasta quedar en su nivel de visión.

"- Severus, cuál es el propósito de tu visita?  
- Ya que no tiendo a visitar a la gente a las tres de la mañana, creo que puedes imaginarte la causa de mi visita.  
- Está Harry enfermo, Severus?  
- Bueno, ciertamente hay algo mal con él. Llora desesperado y está muy tenso.  
- En qué posición está dormido?  
- Tiene los puños cerrados sobre el pecho y las rodillas levantadas hasta su estómago.

Poppy se retiró a un cuarto contiguo y para el shock de Snape, dejó escapar una risa macabra. '_Algo me dice que esto no me va a gustar_', pensó mientras esperaba el regreso de madame Pomfrey.

"- Como lo sospechaba - dijo madame Pomfrey, regresando -. Listo para las buenas noticias?  
- Vamos, Poppy! No tengo toda la noche!  
- Harry está bien.  
- Y eso se supone que es una buena noticia?  
- Severus! - dijo madame Pomfrey molesta.  
- Ok, ok, Poppy, lo siento. Qué estabas diciendo?  
- Como te iba diciendo, Harry está bien. Sólo está sufriendo del común padecimiento infantil llamado cólico.

El profesor de Pociones palideció. Su madre una vez le había descrito cómo él había sufrido de un ataque de cólico de bebé. Y la peor parte era que no había poción para mitigar el dolor.

"- Por la expresión en tu cara imagino que sabes todo sobre este padecimiento. Lo único que puedo hacer es darte algunas cosas para hacer. Aquí está la lista - dijo mientras ponía el trozo de papel en su boca -. Se paciente, sí? - le gritó mientras su cabeza desaparecía.

Snape se plantó sobre el bebé Harry, quien todavía seguía llorando. Estudió el papel y maldijo. '_Tengo que ponerme mimoso y menearme para que te mejores? Bueno, de ninguna manera!_' . Pensó mirando al bebé Harry. El bebé Harry chillaba con fuerza, medio jadeando por aire. Los ojos de Snape se cerraron y pensó por un momento o dos. Luego se sentó en la cama y puso al pequeño sobre su regazo. Volteando al bebé de manera que quedara boca abajo, colocó la mano en su espalda y la movió como en círculos, algo que parecía aliviar a Harry. Los gemidos de Harry pasaron de irritados o sólo lamentos. El profesor de nariz ganchuda parpadeó. Lo de mimarlo verdaderamente tenía un efecto en Potter. '_Pero cómo me vuelvo bueno con él?_' pensó. Harry gimió.

"- Ok... Potter… No eres tan malo… Supongo… - comenzó, mientras una parte de su cerebro le gritaba: '_Qué estás haciendo, idiota? No te metas en aguas tan profundas!_'

Continuó acariciando la espalda de Harry, mientras éste lloraba y lloraba.

"- Bueno... Tú sabes... No soy bueno con las palabras... Podrás ser una pequeña amenaza, Potter... pero... bueno, te ves... Cómo digo esto?... Te ves... Bueno, tú sabes... Lindo! - dijo, estremeciéndose un poco. Harry volteó la cabeza y lo miró con sus ojos verde esmeralda, sin embargo, comenzó a llorar al sentir un nuevo espasmo - Está bien, Potter... Casi todos los bebés pasan por esta fase... Trata de pensar en algo, de acuerdo? Algo como... No sé... gatitos o algo.

Dos horas después Harry empezó a calmarse. Snape lo tomó entre sus brazos y caminó por toda su habitación. Sentía como si cada una de sus articulaciones fuera a desbaratarse, convirtiéndolo en un montón de cenizas. Harry sollozó, irritado. El profesor tocó la mejilla del pequeño bebé.

"- Ok, Potter. Haremos un acuerdo. Te llevaré a dar una vuelta pero no le dirás a nadie, porque si lo haces tendría que matarte antes que Poppy me persiguiera para arrancarme la piel.

Harry parpadeó y luego balbuceó. Snape asintió y quitó el seguro de una puerta que estaba detrás de su oficina. Sacando una Saeta de Fuego, se sentó y dio una patada para impulsarse. Sosteniendo el mango de la escoba con una mano y al bebé Harry con la otra, voló hacia afuera a través de la ventana del dormitorio. El cielo estaba negro como el carbón y las estrellas brillaban como diamantes. Snape respiró el aire fresco y sintió la brisa revolviéndole el cabello. Voló sobe el lago y vio el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua clara. Verificando que Harry estaba profundamente dormido, regresó a sus recámaras y acomodó al infante dentro de su cama. Se acostó y miró al luminoso reloj mágico. '_Dos horas para el amanecer_', pensó mientras bostezaba y se dejaba arrastrar por el sueño.

**...o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o...**

Por todas las divinidades conocidas! Tenía media vida sin meter la mano en esta traducción O.O Antes que nada, mil disculpas a todos; ni siquiera los voy a importunar con mi exposición de motivos, sólo pido perdón y les recuerdo que sigo aquí, trabajando desde el otro lado de sus monitores aunque a veces no lo parezca... Mi primera actualización en todo el año, qué vergüenza! Gomeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnn!

Como ya ff no los permite (buuuuu), las respuestas a sus hermosísimos reviews que en ningún momento dejaron de llegar serán colocadas en la dirección que está en mi profile. No los distraigo más. Reviewsitos s'il vous plait!

**MM:MS,MJ&MR  
- **Padfoot** -**

**Ralkm Diggory**

**- **Fundadora de la Orden Remusiana** -  
- **Miembro de la Orden Siriusana** -  
- **Arquera de Gondolin** -**


	5. V Revelaciones y primera dosis

**LOS BEBÉS PUEDEN ENSEÑAR MUCHAS LECCIONES  
**(**Babies can teach a lot of lessons**, original de **preety-lady-serenity**)

**Disclaimer!**

**Mr. Woolfy**: - _Mr Woolfy la marioneta de hombre-lobo aparece_ - Hola niños! Bienvenidos a otro emocionante episodio. Antes de comenzar debo recordarles que los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, no a esa lastimosa excusa de escritora, preety-lady-serenity  
**preety-lady-serenity**: QUÈ? Tú, condenado... - _gruñe y murmura mientras persigue a Mr Woolfy -_  
Quisiera disculparme por no explicar algunas cosas. Cólico es una enfermedad por la que pasan la mayoría de los bebés, y les dan espasmos en el estómago y los intestinos. Es realmente dolorosa. Ahora para aclarar, en el capítulo 2 cuando Snape ve a Harry llevando anteojos, está soñando. Lamento haberlos confundido.

**Tom**: tú te confundiste?  
**Ralkm**: no, pero yo sólo traduzco y respeto la estructura del disclaimer

* * *

**...o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o...**

V.- _Revelaciones y primera dosis_

Discurso de presentación de Snape

"Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones" ... "No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar." (HP y la Piedra Filosofal p.117)

* * *

Cuando Madame Pomfrey se volteó para recibir a su invitado se quedó tiesa en el sitio. Su sonrisa desapareció y observó a la criatura viviente plantada frente a ella. Los dos círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos negros como escarabajos parecían aún más oscuros debido al color extremadamente pálido del rostro y las marcas de cansancio puro dibujadas en su cara hacían que pareciera que el hombre estaba padeciendo una enfermedad terminal. Ese día, los hombros que mantenían la cabeza del profesor Severus Snape orgullosamente alta estaban encorvados, haciéndolo lucir un poco más bajo y un poco más débil. Entre sus brazos un bebé agotado estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

Los instintos de Sanadora se apoderaron de ella. Después de todo, se nacía Sanadora, no se hacía. Tomando al bebé Harry de las manos del hombre, lo agarró con fuerza por la muñeca y, con algo de esfuerzo, lo arrastró de su despacho a la enfermería. Mirándolo consternada, le señaló el borde de la cama más cercana y se retiró a la habitación más contigua, murmurando algo en voz baja y cargando al bebé Harry entre sus brazos.

Snape sintió la comodidad de la cama y disfrutó el silencio de la habitación. El olor de la enfermería estaba molestando su sensible nariz pero estaba demasiado cansado para quejarse. La única cosa que quería hacer esa mañana era recostarse, cerrar los ojos y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Sin embargo, Snape tenía una política. Jamás faltaba a alguna de sus clases. Le aterraba la idea de una clase de Pociones sin el legítimo profesor de Pociones adentro, especialmente cuando se trataba de los actuales estudiantes de sexto curso. Trató de imaginarse la situación.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o...

Todos sus estudiantes esperando tranquilamente frente a sus calderos previamente encendidos a que él llegue. Un nuevo maestro sustituto entra al salón, mientras cada estudiante lo observa con total asombro. El nuevo maestro sustituto mira a la clase y forma una sonrisa. Algunos de sus estudiantes captan el mensaje y sonríen entre sí.

"- Desafortunadamente el profesor Snape no vendrá a la clase de hoy - se escucha la voz del maestro sustituto.  
- Snape está enfermo. Vamos a divertirnos! - murmuran ellos. Sus murmullos suben en intensidad hasta que se vuelve un rugido. Pedazos rasgados de pergamino y avioncitos de papel comienzan a volar a través del salón.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o...

'_Oh no! No voy a darte semejante satisfacción!'_ pensó en cuanto madame Pomfrey entró a la habitación. La mujer miró en su dirección y habló lentamente.  
- Severus, te ves terrible! - comentó mientras registraba su alacena con medicamentos.  
'_Bueno, dime algo que ya no sepa, Poppy. No estoy acostumbrado a pasar toda la noche despierto, sabes? Es natural lucir así cuando una pequeña amenaza grita con todo lo que tiene toda la noche'_ pensó mientras dejaba escapar un gruñido.  
- Yo creo...  
'_Ni lo pienses, Poppy!_'  
- ... que deberías...  
'_No lo sueltes, Poppy_' le advirtió de nuevo mentalmente.  
-... tomarte el día para dormir.  
'_Maldición, Poppy, tenías que decirlo. Bueno, hora del espectáculo!'_  
- ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! No voy a dejar que los estudiantes causen destrucción en mi salón de clases.  
'_Aunque necesito un buen descanso!_' un vocecita saltó dentro de su cabeza.  
- Severus, estás siendo muy infantil. Ve y duerme!  
- No!- contestó lacónico pero con terquedad.  
- Humph! Te lo digo, Severus, acabarías con la paciencia de un santo! Quieres quedarte despierto? Bien! Quédate despierto. Pero tú sabes lo que sigue. Una poción Estimulante. No voy a permitir que te vayas de este lugar hasta que te bebas un vaso completo de la más poderosa que tenga. Fui suficientemente clara?  
'_Maldición! Sabía que iba a darme una de esas'_ pensó, molesto.  
- De acuerdo, Poppy, beberé tu estúpida poción! - refunfuñó.  
- Harry se ve cansado también - comentó, mientras se arrodillaba y comenzaba a buscar un frasco de poción.  
- Sí, Potter se calmó a las cinco en punto de la mañana - habló suavemente y luego se apresuró en contestar la pregunta que ella todavía no había formulado -. Y sí, yo me desperté a las siete en punto, como siempre.  
- Severus, nunca entenderá esa cosa que tienes con tu salón de clases. Para qué están los elfos domésticos?  
- Nunca permitiré que un elfo doméstico haga mi trabajo.  
- POR AMOR A MERLÍN, SEVERUS! POR QUÉ UN ELFO DOMÉSTICO NO PUEDE ENCENDER EL FUEGO DE LOS CALDEROS?  
- Poppy - comenzó Snape con suavidad -, el fuego debe ser encendido a una temperatura exacta y con la cantidad correcta de leña. Unos pocos pensarían que todo el asunto es entretenido..., pero yo no creo que destruir mi colección de ingredientes envasados sea divertido. Y no, no voy a dejar que nadie más lo haga por mí - terminó su oración con un tono que indicaba que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.  
- De acuerdo, Severus! Haz lo que quieras - decretó mientras le daba un vaso lleno hasta el borde de un líquido color rojo sangre -. '_Idiota cabezadura!_'

El profesor de cabello negro miró intensamente el vaso que contenía el líquido rojo sangre y luego a madame Pomfrey. Ella lo observaba con una expresión desafiante de "bebe-si-te-atreves". Volvió a mirar el vaso y luego trajo a su mente el salón de Pociones sin él. Sin dudarlo, se llevó el vaso a los labios y dejó que el líquido corriera por su garganta.

'_Rayos! Esta cosa sabe horrible. Memo a mí mismo: buscar la manera de que el sabor de esta poción se vuelva más tolerable. Mejor. Hacer que sepa a chocolate'_, pensó mientras vaciaba el vaso dorado con tragos rápidos. Colocándolo en la mesa más cercana, trató de prepararse a sí mismo para los inminentes efectos colaterales.

Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para lo que sucedería a continuación. Tomó asiento en la silla más próxima mientras sentía algo caliente surgiendo de su estómago a todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a sentirse incómodo, como si cada célula de su cuerpo hubiera comido de un puñado de pequeños pimientos rojos y picantes. Se volteó a mirar al espejo para asegurarse a sí mismo que no le salía humo por las orejas. '_Ahora entiendo cómo se siente la comida cuando la cocinan!'_ pensó al tiempo que sentía como la ardiente sensación cedía paso a una más agradable, y luego la sensación desapareció mientras una ola de pura energía empezaba a correr a través de sus venas, haciéndolo poderoso y presto para continuar.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o...

El profesor Severus Snape entró al salón de clases y se sentó tras su escritorio de caoba, mientras recibía a sus estudiantes con un gruñido que habría puesto celoso a un gorila. La poción Estimulante estaba dándole energías, de acuerdo, pero no podía mejorar su mal humor producto de no haber tenido las horas de sueño necesarias. Sacando su varita de la túnica, invocó una serie de palabras y una larga lista de ingredientes apareció frente a cada estudiante.

— Deben preparar esta poción para el final del doble periodo. Las instrucciones están en el pergamino. No me molesten a menos que estén muriéndose. No quiero escuchar ninguna conversación, murmullo o tos. Mejor aún, si pueden pasar las dos horas sin respirar, háganlo. Qué miran, alcornoques? Comiencen con sus pociones — pronunció seriamente. Sin dedicarles una segunda mirada, abrió la gaveta de su escritorio. Sacando un libro miniatura, lo colocó sobre el escritorio de madera y lo transformó de vuelta a su enorme tamaño. El libro era grueso y ocultaba casi todo su torso. Mirando el contenido, se lamió dedo índice inconscientemente y murmurando 'Sabores de pociones' por lo bajó, comenzó a pasar las páginas rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, sus estudiantes, captando su claro mensaje de 'moléstenme-y-´morirán', empezaron a cortar sus ingredientes. Ron, quien como siempre, estaba aburrido durante Pociones, se volteó a ver a Hermione. Ella estaba moliendo sus colmillos de dragón con extremo cuidado. Sintiendo que se le enrojecían las orejas, regresó la vista y se puso a cortar sus ojos de salamandra.

— Mione! — susurró rápidamente — Mione!  
— Qué, Ron? — dijo Hermione sin mirarlo.  
— Umm... Se supone que tenemos que picar los ojos en cubos o algo así?  
— No, Ron.

El silencio cayó entre ellos por un momento tras el cual Ron habló de nuevo.

— Mione!  
— Qué? — espetó.  
— Podemos hablar un momento?

Hermione no le contestó inmediatamente, pero cuando lo hizo su voz era condescendiente.

— Extrañas a Harry, no es así?  
— Bueno, él es mi mejor amigo y bueno... sí!  
— Silencio! — dijo Snape lacónicamente mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en las páginas del libro. Dejaron de conversar por unos instantes y para sorpresa de Ron, fue Hermione quien habló primero.  
— Umm... Ron...  
— Está de mal humor hoy, no? — comentó Ron.  
— Creo que se debe a una falta total de sueño.  
— Sip, parece vuelto mier...  
— RON! — le reclamó ella, tratando de no gritar.  
— Ok, ok Mione! Se ve terrible.  
— De todos modos me gustó su discurso de hoy.  
— Mione...  
— No es que pudiese competir con su discurso de presentación en primer año.  
— Mione, tienes un serio problema.  
— Estás celoso, Ronnie?  
— Qué? Yo? No!  
— Sí lo estás!  
— Que no!  
— Pues no tendrías que estarlo, Ronnie.  
— Lo sé — respondió él burlonamente, haciendo que las mejillas de ella se sonrojaran ligeramente.

'_ADOLESCENTES!_' pensó el profesor de nariz ganchuda, poniendo los ojos en blanco inconscientemente. Miró al reloj luminoso al final de la mazmorra. Todavía quedaba una hora.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o...

Los dos días posteriores siguieron el mismo patrón. Snape, a pesar de los consejos de madame Pomfrey, se despertaría tras dos horas de sueño pesado para encender el fuego en las mazmorras y luego tomaría su poción Estimulante. De mal humor asignaría ensayos y tareas y luego al final del día recogería al bebé Harry de la enfermería y cuidaría de él. Para el atardecer se maldeciría a sí mismo por haber decidido hacerse cargo de la pequeña amenaza y comentaría tristemente que otro juego de túnicas limpias estaba destruído.

Sin embargo, el miércoles en la mañana Snape comenzó a darse cuenta de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo con él. Se capturó a sí mismo preocupándose por el bienestar de Potter. La fragilidad del bebé estaba constantemente en sus pensamientos. En una ocasión se descubrió mirando al reloj a cada rato esperando el momento para irse y buscar a Potter. Sacudió su cabeza y se mantuvo repitiéndose a sí mismo que simplemente estaba haciendo lo que hacía por deber al colegio. Despachando a la última clase del día, se dirigió a la enfermería.

'_MALDICIÓN!_' pensó cuando vio quién estaba esperando por él junto con madame Pomfrey. El director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y Orden de Merlín, primera clase, el único y original Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en una silla disfrutando de sus caramelos de limón mientras sostenía a Harry entre sus brazos. Bien, si había algo de lo que Snape podía estar seguro en su vida era que el hecho de que Albus Dumbledore estuviera en la enfermería significaba problemas a la vista. Para ser precisos, significaba problemas que tenían que ver con un particular adolescente de ojos verde esmeralda, recientemente rejuvenecido en un bebé.

— Por favor toma asiento, Severus — Dumbledore lo recibió con su infame guiño —. Madame Pomfrey me ha citado aquí. Aparentemente tiene algunas noticias interesantes sobre Harry.  
'_Sí, como lo sospeché. Otro asunto con Potter_' pensó mientras se sentaba frente a Dumbledore y se volteaba para mirar a madame Pomfrey, quien comenzó a hablar con un tono de circunstancia.  
— Severus — comenzó, mirándolo seriamente —, te has dado cuenta que Harry no actúa según su edad?  
— Mi querida Poppy, eso lo noté desde que puso un pie en Hogwarts. No puedo creer que te tomara tanto tiempo entenderlo.  
— Severus, no estoy bromeando — le respondió, severa.  
— Bueno, Poppy. Es un niño. Lo estoy alimentando, cambio sus pañales y todavía no me ha hablado. Considerando que aún no ha comenzado a transformar cosas, pienso que está actuando como un bebé normal.  
— Desafortunadamente, Severus, no lo es. Él balbucea y parece reconocer a algunos de nosotros, y te puedo asegurar que eso es algo que un niño de un mes no haría. También me tomé la libertad de tomarle algunas muestras de sangre para chequear su sistema inmune y para mi sorpresa, recibí como respuesta que él no necesitará una vacuna hasta que cumpla un año.  
— Todo está muy bien, Poppy, pero qué tiene que ver conmigo? — preguntó con curiosidad, mientras intentaba acallar sus temores por lo que podría suceder a continuación.  
— Infortunadamente, la poción rejuvenecedora que Harry bebió lo devolvió a su edad de infante pero no ha borrado todos sus recuerdos ni el pasado de su cuerpo. Esto causa una especie de conflicto dentro de su mente y temo un posible daño cerebral. Para asegurarme que estará bien, decidí que Harry recibirá dosis muy leves de poción envejecedora y que no recibirá nada más hasta que note que todo está bien con él.  
— Y eso significa? — preguntó Snape, confundido.  
— Eso significa que Harry no será él mismo para Navidad. Él probablemente volverá a la normalidad para las vacaciones de verano.

Madame Pomfrey y el profesor Dumbledore voltearon a verlo, esperando que explotara. Para su asombro, Snape parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Mirando primero a Harry y luego a ellos, murmuró en derrota:

— De acuerdo, director. Por mí está bien. Después de todo — añadió fríamente —, no creo que yo tenga otra opción — Con esas palabras se puso de pie y, tomando a Harry consigo, salió de la enfermería. Dumbledore miró a madame Pomfrey, quien estaba más que confundida y tuvo que pestañear cuando él le dirigió una sonrisa misteriosa. Luego, levantándose, caminó en dirección a su despacho. '_Como lo sospechaba. El chico ha comenzado a destruir el muro alrededor del corazón de Severus_', pensó alegremente mientras ponía un caramelo de limón en su boca.

El viernes en la tarde, el profesor de nariz ganchuda entró a la enfermería cargando al bebé Harry. Madame Pomfrey mezcló una cucharadita de la poción con la leche de Harry y se la pasó a Snape. Snape alimentó a Harry y esperó porque la poción empezara a hacer su trabajo. Un aura dorada se formó alrededor del cuerpo del bebé y Snape sintió cómo se hacía más pesado y se alargaba un poco. Cuando el aura desapareció, Snape miraba a un pequeño bebé con ojos verde esmeralda que le regalaba una sonrisa sin dientes. Eso agarró a Snape por sorpresa y pestañeó por un momento o dos mientras sentía una esponjosa sensación expandiéndose por su pecho. Verificando que madame Pomfrey estaba fuera de la habitación, dejó escapar un rastro de sonrisa.

— Bueno, yo también estoy feliz de verte, Potter — susurró suavemente.  
— Felicitaciones, Severus — dijo Poppy, haciendo que él se volteara a verla con el ceño fruncido —, ahora estás a cargo de un bebé de cuatro meses.

**...o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o...**

* * *

Ajá! A que nadie se esperaba una actualización tan pronto? La mera, mera, yo tampoco, pero al parecer esto de estar a final de semestre y saber qué materias ya no puedo recuperar y todo eso le da cierta estabilidad a mi mente. Extraño, lo sé, pero no del todo... Anyway, como verán, el tormento para nuestro pobre Severus no hace más que empezar. Yo lo que quiero es que aparezcan Bibi y Sevvus.., a su momento lo entenderán ;)

Como ya ff no los permite (buuuuu), las respuestas a sus hermosísimos reviews que en ningún momento dejaron de llegar serán colocadas en la dirección que está en mi profile. No los distraigo más. Reviewsitos s'il vous plait!

**[MM:MS,MJ&MR  
**- Padfoot -

**Ralkm Diggory**

- Fundadora de la Orden Remusiana -  
- Miembro de la Orden Siriusana -  
- Arquera de Gondolin -


End file.
